


AustriaXReader: Love

by WolfPrincess94



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess94/pseuds/WolfPrincess94





	1. Hurt by someone you loved

I wrap my arms around myself as I peek around the corner, my heart dropping in my chest. Austria is sitting at his piano as always, but instead of playing skillfully and happily like he usally does, the music is slow and messy, his fingers roughly clanking the wrong keys as he slouches in his seat. "Austria..." I whisper as I continue to watch him. "It'z not polite to stare." He says his voice cracking. I take in a breath of air, smoothing my dress out before stepping into the room, coming to stand beside Austria as he continues the clunky music. 

"Austria? Are you Ok?" I ask as I stare at his pale face, I gasp as I notice several tears sliding down his cheeks. "Fine, just fine." He says, his fingers banging against the keys a little faster, hitting three high keys at the same time. I raise a hand to my right ear, staring at him as he keeps his head down and his violet eyes closed. I close my eyes and lower my head as well. "Ms. Hungary caused you a lot of pain... Didn't she?" I ask as his fingers nearly break the keys as he stills himself and stares straight ahead, not looking at me. "Ve are not married anymore, She's happy now, zhat is vhat matters..." He says as he breathes in, his body visibly shaking. 

"You're not happy... I say as I sit down beside him on the bench, smoothing my dress out again as I do so. "She went with Prussia, and I know that's what upset you..." I say as I place a hand on one of his, he chokes and lifts his head up, more tears spilling down his face. "I hate that jerk zo much!" He says, his other hand slamming several keys on the piano out of stress. "I would never leave you..." I whisper. He stops shaking and looks at me, his violet eyes somewhat dull as he presses his face to my neck, his body shaking again as sobs wreck his body. "I'll be here for you, Hungary might have left you, but I won't." I smile, running my hand through his hair as tears start running down my face. 'I love you Roderich Edelstein, You might not know it, but I do' Fin~


	2. Healed

Day 5:  
I smile, folding the sheets as I hear Austria once again at his piano, the music sounds better, but is still very slow and sad. "Ms. *Last Name*? I need your assistance right avay." His slightly annoyed tone brings me out of my thoughts as I smooth my dress, putting down the soft lavender sheets I was previously folding and walking into the music room. He is rubbing his head as he stares at several pages of sheet music. "Yes, Mr. Austria?" I ask as I stand at the doorway. He turns to face me, his violet eyes shining slightly. "Could you stay in here and keep me company?" It's a simple question; I smile and sit beside him on the bench, my hands resting in my lap as he starts back ghosting his hands across the piano keys. I can't help but notice, that the music sounds somewhat happier. 

 

Week 6:  
"Ms. *Last Name*?!" I hear his voice, it sounds much more relaxed now. I pull away from the icing bowl in front of me, turning to see Austria walking into the kitchen. "Yes Mr. Austria?" I inquire as I go back to slowly icing the chocolate cake in front of me, Mr. Austria had asked me to make something sweet, Knowing his love of cake and other sweets I made him a double chocolate fudge cake with vanilla, hazelnut frosting. "Zhat looks vonderful!" He says stepping up beside me to admire the sweet. "Thank you." I smile as he turns to me. "You Vork very hard, I want you to relax und have dinner vith me tonight." He says his hands coming up to adjust his glasses, pushing them back up on the bridge of his nose. I blush softly, keeping my attention on the cake. "I couldn't do that... I'm the maid, It is my job to cater to you and then I take care of myself..." I say, my cheeks burning as he crosses his arms, a most undignified manner. "You are going to have dinner vith me und relax, it von't kill you just one time!" He says, his eyes brightening even more. I put down the icing spatula, turning to him. "Alright." I smile.

 

Month 8:  
I smile as I hum along to the piano music; Austria was now playing full force again, playing perfectly. I sway along to the music as he watches me from the corner of his eye. "Ms. *First Name*?" He calls; I gasp and turn to him, clearing my throat and playing with the ribbon on my dress. *He called me by first name...* I feel my cheeks grow hot as I bow slightly. "Yes, Mr.-" I start before he raises a Hand, his face turning serious. "Call me Roderich." He smiles, before gesturing his hand towards me."Go on, zay it." He says. I shift my feet against the plush carpet, hesitating before speaking up."Yes, Roderich." I smile at how naturel it feels to say his human name. He smiles, turning back to the piano, the tempo fast and ecstatic. 

Month 11:  
"Ms. *Name*, vould you come to the ball vith me this evening?" Roderich asks his left hand against his heart as he stands in front of me. "A ball? Tonight?" I ask as I stare at him. *He wants me to go to a ball with him?!* I nearly squeal in my head as he takes my hand in his. "Yez, I vould like for you to dance vith me." He smiles, his face bright and happy. I nod my head. "Yes, I'll go with you!" I say as he releases my hand. "Vonderful, be ready at 7, ok?" He asks as he walks away. I blush brightly as I run to my room, throwing my closet open. "What am I gonna wear?!" I nearly scream as I rummage through my clothes. At the back of the closet there is a soft, floor-length violet dress with lace ruffles and a heart-shaped bodice. "Ahh! This is perfect!" I say, grabbing it and holding it to me. "It reminds me of his eyes..." I sigh as I stare at the beautiful violet color. I smile and pick out the shoes I want to wear and then fix a light lunch for Roderich and I before the ball starts. 

-Time Skip brought to you by German Sparkle Party~- 

The Ball has started; I feel nervous and shy, as I peek around the corner. There are millions of men and women, all dressed beautifully and dancing and chatting. Laughing and having a great time. Roderich is in the center of the room, talking with a blonde man and women. The women is wearing a red, crushed-velvet gown and her blonde tresses are piled on top of her head in a tight bun. The man is wearing a Creame-colored suit, with deep red accents to match the women's elegant dress. I sigh, I don't look anywhere close to these gorgous and aristocratic people... *I gotta get out of here...* Roderich turns to me, smiling as I'm about to make a run for it. 

"*Name! Come over here und meet the Gallagher's!" He smiles as I shyly make my way into the room. His face falls somewhat as I come to stand next to him, he stares at me, his jaw slack for a moment before taking my hand. "Ah, This is *Name*, my partner for this evening." Roderich says as I bow slightly to the man and women. The man snorts softly, and the women eyes me critically behind bedazzled lashes. "Isn't she you're maid?" She asks her manicured fingers entwined around a shiny wine glass, filled with a deep, plum-colored wine. My shoulders fall as I get the urge to run away from them, to go and hide. *This was a mistake!* I yell in my head before Roderich stands in front of me, his expression fierce. "She is, und she is a very vonderful person! She isn't ztuck up like you two!" He says as the man and women scoff, and walk off. "Roderich... You didn't have to do that just for me..." I say, as I raise a hand to my heated cheeks. "Yez I did, I wanted too." `He says, taking my hands in his, his violet eyes scanning me as I feel myself heat up even more. 

"You look... amazing..." He says, his smile broadening. "Come, Let'z go dance, and show those ztuck up brats who's the best!" He grins, leading me out on the dance floor. *Oh, I hope this goes well!* I think as Roderich motions for the band to play, before pulling me to him. I stiffly move around the dance floor with him before he chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. "Put your arms around my neck, und loozen up some, ok?" He smiles charmingly. I blush brightly and slowly wrap my arms around his neck; he sweeps me across the dance floor. I laugh as we move around, the other couples watching us with envy laden features. "Roderich, I-" I am once again cut off by Roderich, but his time by his lips against mine. My eyes widen as I melt into his hold, his soft lips moving against mine. After what seems like forever he pulls away, staring straight into my eyes. He starts back dancing with me as I hide my face in his chest, the other couples gasping and chatting under their breath about us. One thing going through my head, over and over again: Could he love me?

 

Year Month 12:  
I'm Frittering about the house, my face permanently in a grin as I go about my usual business. *I wonder if that kiss meant something? Or if I'm just reading too much into it, creating a relationship in my head?* I sigh and turn to Roderich as he enters the living room. "*Name*? I have something I vant to ask you..." He says his right hand reaching into the pocket of his long coat. "Huh? Roderich?" I ask as he removes a black velvet box from his pocket, going down on one knee he holds the box up to me. "*Full Name*, Would you marry me?" He asks, his eyes hopeful. "Roderich?! I..." I stutter as Roderich takes my hand, his eyes shining like two purple diamonds. "You would make me the happiest man on earth! I love you more than I ever did Hungary!" He says, smiling at me. "I'm just a maid... I'm not even a Country! I could never make you happy..." I say as I go to take my hands from his. "I am happy! Vith you! I was Heart-broken when Hungary left with that jerk Prussia, but you stayed with me, put up with my groveling and sulking! You made me whole again!" He says, his hands holding tightly onto mine. "I always was jealous of Hungary; I loved you from the start!" I say as I smile at him. "Yes, I'll marry you!" I say as he stands and presses his lips to mine, enfolding me in his arms as he does.


End file.
